The present invention relates to a diamond-tipped indenting tool which is used to mark the surface of metal parts.
Indenting tools are incorporated within a marking machine and are used to mark parts for identification purposes, or to generate a surface treatment, or a surface condition. In operation, the point of the tool will strike the surface of a part and on impact will create a cold-formed indentation or mark. This is often repeated in various locations to produce a pattern. With continued use, the indenting tool point will eventually wear or break.
Thus, there is a need for an indenting tool that is better able to resist wear or breakage, that can reduce overall tooling costs, improve marking reliability and quality, and support delivery schedules of production parts.